harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Squibstress/Because It Is Bitter, and Because It Is My Heart - Chapter 2
Title: Because It Is Bitter, and Because It Is My Heart Author: Squibstress Rating: MA Genre: Drama Warning/s: Explicit sexual situations; non-con; character death Published: 05/06/2017 Disclaimer: All characters, settings and other elements from the Harry Potter franchise belong to J. K. Rowling. Chapter Two The Lesson Minerva felt acrid bile rise in her throat and swallowed hard to keep from vomiting. This cannot be happening, she told herself. Harsh reality, in the form of her former student and colleague, intruded on her panicked thoughts. He was now right in front of her, inches away. She saw his lips moving but heard nothing. If he tries to kiss me, I’ll tear his tongue out with my teeth, she thought savagely. Good. Anger was good. If she could focus on her fury, she might survive this. She focused her gaze over the heads of the assembled students, unable to look at them. Her ears told her that many of the girls—and a few boys, she thought—were sobbing. Be strong for them, Minerva told herself. Show them how to face down tyranny. She clenched her jaws, hoping she looked strong as the stone on which the castle was built. Inside her head, she was screaming. Snape parted his outer robes and unzipped his fly. He grabbed Minerva’s left leg and wrapped it around his waist, pulling her toward him. He held her thigh in place with one hand while the other disappeared inside his trousers. She felt a hand on her right hip, and suddenly, he was inside her. Minerva had been bracing herself for the pain of his first thrust, but she was curiously numb. She felt only pressure and a vague warmth between her legs as Snape moved rhythmically against her. Her body jerked with each thrust, and she concentrated on maintaining her footing. She silently willed her assailant to hurry his release. After a minute, she heard Snape grunt as he sagged against her, releasing her leg and withdrawing his penis. He adjusted his clothes and stepped away from her. Minerva was bitterly thankful for the magical chains that held her; her legs would not have supported her. She bit down hard on her tongue to keep the nausea at bay. She tasted blood and focused on its metallic saltiness. One moment at a time … inhale … exhale … She heard the loathsome, high-pitched voice: “Now that you have all seen what disobedience can bring, I expect no more resistance from you or your families. Remember this lesson well. I trust you will not need another. Severus, you may dismiss your students.” With that, Voldemort swept from the dais, closely followed by his Death Eaters. As he passed Minerva, Amycus Carrow sneered, “Ta, love. Maybe next time, eh?” Once the Dark procession had disappeared through the doors, Snape announced evenly, “Everyone will return to their Houses immediately. Staff may adjourn to their quarters. Your wands will be waiting for you there.” The students filed out, some weeping, some in shock. The staff, still at the back of the dais, did not move. Snape glanced at them and then pointed his wand at Minerva. “Finite Incantatem,” he intoned and silently walked out of the hall. As soon as Snape had released the spell, Minerva felt the tension in her wrists release and sank to the floor. A moment later, she felt a cloak drape gently over her shoulders and heard the voice of her friend Poppy Pomfrey murmur next to her ear, “It’s all right now, they’re all gone. Come on, Minerva, let’s get you out of here.” She felt strong arms under hers, helping her to stand, and she looked up at Pomona Sprout, who was gently supporting her as they dismounted the dais. “Thank you,” she whispered, not trusting her voice with more. As the three women made their way out of the hall, the male staff members, who had stayed back, not knowing what to do or how to help their comrade, set to work carrying the still-unconscious Hagrid out, followed by the other female staff and Professor Slughorn, who made no move to help. ← Back to Chapter 1 On to Chapter 3→ Category:Chapters of Because It Is Bitter, and Because It Is My Heart